As Long As You're Mine
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Sam and Kurt do a duet together  like they should have in Duets  and things kind of escalate. Not that either of them were complaining. Slash and hints at Duets. Sam/Kurt!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **As Long As You're Mine

**Author: **Perca alannalover

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary: **Sam and Kurt do a duet together (like they should have in Duets) and things kind of escalate. Not that either of them were complaining.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters

**Spoilers: **Duets

**Pairing: **Kurt/Sam

**Warnings: **Slash

**Beta'd: **Not beta'd

**Author's Note: **I was really sad that Sam and Kurt didn't get to sing a duet in Duets, but they're singing one here. **ENJOY!**

"Kurt?" Sam Evans asked coming to stand next to me, "I know you said that we shouldn't do a duet together, but I don't care. I really want to do a duet with you. You're talented, Kurt, and I think our voices would sound good together."

I tried not to beam, "If you really want to, I guess we could. I was only thinking of you when I said that we shouldn't."

He smiled brightly, "Finn told me that you were into Wicked. I thought we could do a song from that."

This time I did beam, "You know Wicked?"

"Not very well, I've heard of it and a couple of the songs. Actually I was listening to one the other day, and I was kind of hoping we could do that one."

Here it was the deal breaker to see if he was gay, "Which one? I listen to all of them."

"As Long As You're Mine. Elphaba and Fiyero sang it."

Defiantly not straight, but just do be sure, "You do know that's a romantic song, right?"

"Yeah, don't they have sex or something after they sing it?"

"Not on stage, but it was meant to be implied." He's into it!

"We on?" He asked.

"My house after school? My dad will most likely be sleeping, but my basement's sound proof."

He nodded, "It's a date."

I know he probably didn't mean it as a date, but you never know. Probably shouldn't tell anybody before I'm sure, but maybe this after noon will make me sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **As Long As You're Mine

**Author: **Perca alannalover

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary: **Sam and Kurt do a duet together (like they should have in Duets) and things kind of escalate. Not that either of them were complaining.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters

**Spoilers: **Duets

**Pairing: **Kurt/Sam

**Warnings: **Slash

**Beta'd: **Not beta'd

**Author's Note: **I was really sad that Sam and Kurt didn't get to sing a duet in Duets, but they're singing one here. **ENJOY!**

As the final notes ended Sam and I were almost pressed together in the confines of my bedroom. He was taller than me but only by a little, and it would be so easy to reach up and kiss him. Sweet and gentle. But I knew deep down that he had to make the first move (my tries with Finn showed that).

"We probably shouldn't end in this position when we do it for the group." I managed to whisper. Sam's hand was gripping mine and it was really distracting (not to mention that if either of us moved our chests would touch).

"Why not?" He asked, not moving away but looking my in the eyes.

I licked my lips, "It might make them wonder about you and…us." Looking down I noticed that our feet were almost touching (and everything higher too).

"Do you not want them to wonder?"

"I don't care, but I thought you might."

"Why don't we make sure nobody's left wondering?"

I happened to look up at that moment and he kissed me. There it was my first kiss with a boy and it was Sam Evans in my bedroom. With out thinking I answered the kiss (if I had thought, I still would have kissed him back), but after a few seconds he pulled back and said, "I knew it was a romantic song, and I don't care if the other Glee clubbers know, with the song they surely will. My point is; I like you, Kurt, as more than just a friend."

"I like you too, and you were right our voices do sound good together." I was blushing and trying hard to keep my dignity.

"They do, almost like they belong together." Understanding was instantaneous; he was saying that more than just our voices belonged together.

Not having an answer to that I just kissed him. I could feel the smile on his lips as Sam kissed back. Honestly I wish I could say that I was the one who sent out the first adventuring tongue, but I didn't. Sam did. Either way he tasted like pretzels and Rocky Road ice cream. Normally you wouldn't think of that as tasting good, but it did.

We didn't practice anymore that day, but that was okay because we had it. As Long As You're Mine had spoken for us and (as sappy as it sounds) we didn't need to practice because the song had touched us and we knew it even without practicing. Unbeknown to us, As Long As You're Mine was know our song.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **As Long As You're Mine

**Author: **Perca alannalover

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary: **Sam and Kurt do a duet together (like they should have in Duets) and things kind of escalate. Not that either of them were complaining.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or the characters

**Spoilers: **Duets

**Pairing: **Kurt/Sam

**Warnings: **Slash

**Beta'd: **Not beta'd

**Author's Note: **I was really sad that Sam and Kurt didn't get to sing a duet in Duets, but they're singing one here. **ENJOY!**

"Kurt, Sam how about you start us off today?" Mr. Schue said the next day.

"Sure." Sam answered and we both stood.

Normally I didn't get nervous before singing in Glee, but this was different. When Sam smiled at me, the butterflies disappeared.

"We're going to be singing a duet from Wicked called As Long As You're Mine." When Sam said that I could see confusion in Rachel's and Mercedes' eyes, but I couldn't think about that.

The intro played and then I sang,  
"KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT  
MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
COULD NOT FORESEE  
LYING BESIDE YOU  
WITH YOU WANTING ME

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE  
AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
IT'S OVER TOO FAST  
I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…"

It was perfect despite the lack of practice. But then it was Sam's turn,

"MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES  
SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
UNDER YOUR SPELL  
AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ..."

By the time we got to the chorus everything else in the room seemed to have vanished, and we were dancing. It was so natural.

"EVERY MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME..."

_Sam_  
"SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
FOR US AS A PAIR ..."

_Together_  
"AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
I DON'T CARE …

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE..."

_Sam_  
"What is it?"

As I sang the last line everything came back, and I realized that we were in the same position we were when we ended last night. Bodies close together and hands clutching each other's.

"It's just- for the first time, I feel _wicked____"_

When we finished there was a stunned silence for a second, before I could hear the first of them clapping (it was Finn). Then they were cheering and Mercedes came up and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "That was great, Kurt, and Sam?"

I turned around to hug her properly and murmured, "Yes, Sam. We got together last night."

"That's wonderful!"

"Thanks, Mercedes." I smiled, joy filling every pore of my body.

As we parted I could see Finn clapping Sam on the back, and he smiled at me. I walked over and hugged him, after a second he hugged back whispering, "If he's not good to you let me know."

I just nodded knowing in my heart that Sam wouldn't do anything to me that I didn't want to do.


End file.
